panefandomcom-20200223-history
Koryu Hiroki
Koryu Hiroki is a PANE character played by knil1. Trainer Information Appearance Koryu stands at a height of 6’3”and weighs a total of 167 lbs. Most people find him to be huge, but he’s perfectly fine with his physicality. Most of his height is in his long legs. They don’t seem much, but Koryu has a tendency to run, and therefore, his legs are slightly toned. His upper body, however, seems to have no muscle-mass, although, it is very smooth. Even though he lacks any visible muscles, he has just the right amount of fat to keep him from looking bony. Fortunately, his stomach doesn’t protrude, but there are some very low humps that represent his abs. His stomach stays aligned with his chest and he’s thankful he has that feature. His arms are pretty much noodles. Granted, they can move whatever needs moving, but he is far, far away from being a muscle builder. He has bright blue jeans, almost white, that were stitched very lightly. So although they are jeans, they are very airy and flowing. He wears dark-brown flip-flops on his feet that provide no protection from the elements, but if it’s a nice day, Koryu would rather his shoes be open than closed in a shoe. He wears a tight fitted white T-Shirt that, to him, is quite comfortable. Over the shirt he wears a light jacket in the shade of a light green. The jacket is stitched in the same way as the pants, light and airy. Although he loves his clothes, they provide little to no cold weather protection, which provides a difficult situation for a cold-natured person. He solves this problem with a thick woolen blanket made from Mareep wool that he carries with him in his bag. Although the blanket solves pretty much any cold weathered problem there is, Koryu tries not to get anywhere near or below 65 degrees Fahrenheit. The bag that he keeps the blanket in is a brown messenger bad with the insignia of his parents’ Company in Goldenrod. The bag holds pretty much everything he has, except the clothes he wears. Koryu has shaggy hair that covers most of his face. It is unbelievably thick and tends to be the cause of some girls’ envy. It is naturally a light brown, but due to his love of the outdoors, it is quite blonde. At one point in time he bleached streaks in his hair that were almost white, but it has evened out by then and his hair is a nice blend of dirty blonde and a platinum blonde. He tends not to comb it, so it’s usually very knotted and wild, but Koryu makes it his duty to run his fingers through it every now-and-then to keep it looking nice. Although he may not look like it, he is very caring of his hair and doesn’t like for it to be messed up or unclean. His face, half covered by his hair, is soft and tan. It is free of any blemishes or wrinkles and he plans to keep it that way. His eyes are slim and give him a seductive look that bears no mind to what he’s actually thinking. When his eyes open wider, one can see the soft emerald glow his eyes give off in the shade. In the sun however, they glisten a beautiful blue topaz color that’s hard not to glance at. Personality Koryu, upon first impressions, is a very shy person. He talks quietly and tends not to say much, but feed him a few conversation starters and he’ll warm up to you very fast. He’s generally a very ordinary person. He’s well-educated and kind towards others. But there’s what his parents called his “tri-polar” issue. But his personality changes don’t happen often and are pretty brief. When Koryu is around someone he is friends with, he can randomly switch in and out of any of his three other moods. His first one is anger. When he’s in this mood, it’s fun to mess with him and annoy him for a while, but it’s always good to stop after a while. Once when he was angry, he was being antagonized and it had lasted a little too long, or should I say, long enough for the other kids face to be punched in. He subconsciously tries to calm himself down, but when it gets to that point, it’s best to keep your face on the outside. The other mood swing is when he’s vigorous in a happy and quite obnoxious way. But, he tends to show off his vast amount of knowledge in this point as well, which can be good or bad, depending on the situation. And the last paroxysm is his tired side. Koryu slows down almost to a halt and becomes tired and bored. To others he seems slightly depressed, but really he’s either falling asleep or yearning for something exciting to do. Even though it doesn’t seem too bad, he complains more, which gets pretty annoying as well. Other than that, Koryu is just a laid-back, normal person as everyone else. But he’s also easily amused. He loves to dig up mysterious objects and collect things he “deems” important. Which then leads to his deep interest in nature. He loves plants and the entire field of Botany. This also explains his interest in Grass pokémon. He carries around a field guide of wild plants and loves to discover more species of plants. He is also very caring of pokémon. Uncommon among most trainers, he takes the time to heal the wild pokémon he’s trained with out of sympathy. Sometimes when he finds someone trying to scam him by selling him a cheap pokémon, he buys it and sets it free; to later on steal the money back from the person who scammed him. He knows it’s strange, but he finds it cruel to just leave the pokémon hurt there as most people do. Koryu's battling style changes with his mood. He's typically very easy going and does his best at battles. He uses strategies that usually lead him to victory, but knows that any mistake can lead him to lose. When Koryu is mad, he usually goes all out. He focuses on Attacks and Special Attacks, completely disregarding his own pokemon's health or defense. It's a good battle style in that his opponent can't get a move in at all, but his pokemon tire quickly. When he's tired. He relies mostly on Defense and Special Defense. His pokemon use moves that raise their defense and try to protect themselves, but they don't usually last very long. When Koryu's energetic, however, he's very skilled. He analyzes his opponents attack style and looks out for weaknesses that he knows will lead him to victory. He usually starts out the battle using Evasiveness and Status effects. When he's figured out the best plan of action, he strikes with Speed and Accuracy. Biography Koryu Aeolus Hiroki was born January 14, 1994 in Viridian, Kanto. His parents at that time were with Koryu’s mother’s parents. His parents are CEO and President of the Hiroki Company in Goldenrod City, Johto, a competitor of Silph Co. specializing in trainer gear such as clothing and exceptional travel gear. His parents’ lives were so busy, they knew that their son wouldn’t have a good growing-up experience with them, so they left him with their parents, who gladly took him as long-term baby-sitters. Koryu’s grandparents for most of his life were pretty much everything to him. They lived in Pallet town and Koryu had a typical childhood. His first friend was a girl named Rebecca. She was quite the adventurous child and took Koryu everywhere. She set up the foundation for his personality, a gentle, fun-loving person. They did almost everything together and made numerous bases and played with many of the native pokémon. Although she was his best friend, her family moved to the new region of Furoh when he was 8 years old. Koryu had a very successful childhood, but it never involved social gatherings with other kids his own age. He was very shy with other people and he was pretty much a mama’s boy (or in this case, grandparent’s boy) and never wanted to be away from them in fear that he might leave them lonely. While living with his grandparents, he succeeded in many abilities; he could cook extraordinarily well for a 10 year old, made the best grades in his class, and had an uncanny interest in plants. Koryu’s parents would occasionally visit, at least twice a month and they always brought grand gifts with them, but being the unmaterialistic person he was, he never really liked what they brought. But he always had a great time when they visited. On Koryu’s tenth birthday, he was graced with the presence of the famous professor Oak taking a break in his hometown. Koryu was enthralled to finally meet him, and Oak taught Koryu general pokémon trainer knowledge before his grandparents gave him two very important gifts. “Good luck Koryu. Might I see you again?” “I sure hope so Professor.” Koryu quickly opened the boxes, predicting what was in them. He was excited to find two poke balls in the first one. He quickly pressed the buttons on the center of the spheres and released a Chikorita and Bulbasaur. They warmed up to him quite quickly. They gently nuzzled Koryu as he tore open the next box. Inside this one was a light blue poke gear. “No way!” “We know that you want to stay with your parents. They wanted to get a plane to come and pick you up, but we knew you would prefer to take the long way.” His grandmother smiled warmly. “Of course! Thank you so much.” And with that gift, his ten years with his grandparents had ended. While traveling through route 9 West of Cerulean City, he came across a group of kids abusing a wild Pidgey that had apparently stolen their lunch. Koryu stepped in with his pokémon and took care of the kids. Koryu felt pity for the poor pokémon and used a potion on her. He thought it would be cruel to catch her while she was down, so he healed her and let her free. Even though she was free she followed Koryu everywhere. The Pidgey was quite a mean pokémon to Koryu, but the trainer took everything she had to give. And eventually the Pidgey warmed up to him. Through all the time she had been following him, at one point she had found one of Koryu’s poke balls and captured herself. Along the way, Koryu ran into his old friend Rebecca. Her hair was wild and a vivid red that looked unbelievably dyed. She had a tan complexion similar to Koryu’s and some small glasses placed upon her nose. Her chocolate brown eyes gleamed in the sun and her pokémon were very friendly just as she was. She was still very adventurous and they traveled for a while. Rebecca had been given pokémon, a Squirtle and Mudkip, and along the way the caught a Diglett. She was doing pretty much what Koryu was doing, exploring the Kanto region. She had missed it when she moved and decided to go back and travel a while. They traveled all over the rest of the Kanto region together. They parted ways when they reached the Johto region however. She decided to stop and stay in Pallet to reminisce for a while, and fly back to Furoh when she was done. Koryu’s travel around the one and a half regions was pretty easy. He turned down most pokémon battles he was offered, mostly intent on getting to Goldenrod city. He would stop by gyms and spend time training with the leaders. He found Blaine and Koga difficult to train with, but not because of their types, but their personalities. He especially enjoyed staying with Erika. And although he went through the trouble of spending time with some of the leaders, he never really retained all that he had learned. On his travels he had found that, however, he had the ability to make plants grow faster through singing. He didn’t tell anybody his secret because he thought that people would find him completely strange if they knew. So he never really told anyone, although, that never kept anyone from witnessing it, one of whom was Rebecca, who swore to secrecy upon seeing the act. When he finally reached Goldenrod, his parents were there to greet him warmly with as much loved as they could show. Koryu stayed in Goldenrod for five years in his parent’s luxurious apartment. School seemed much harder than in Pallet, but he managed to become top of the class once again. Koryu went on many business parties with his parents and was eased into social interactions. On the fifth year with his parents, he had found that his grandparents had moved to the Furoh region and thought that it would be a great place to explore. His parents bid him farewell and set him on a flight to Fidona, Furoh. Upon arrival, Koryu was excited to see all of the grand plants growing and went to his grandparent’s house. He stayed there for a short while until the itch for travel had shoved him into heading out. Items and Equipment Koryu never has much of a need for healing items, seeing as how he never really battles, and when he does, his pokemon never seem to need much healing anyway. Nonetheless, Koryu still carries around many berries that he might come along. Koryu has a beige messenger bag with the insignia of his parents' company that he uses to put anything in. He currently has 4 pokeballs, and $8000 given to him by his well-to-do parents. His Grandparents provided him with a light blue pokegear. Pokemon Kakyoku "Kyo" Kyo was given to Koryu by his grandparents as he was leaving Pallet Town to live with his parents. He's a loyal, but kind of lazy bulbasaur. He's a very strong pokemon, and seems to enjoy running, he's just not active very often. He's also very caring, when Koryu would sit alone and bored on his way to Goldenrod, his Bulbasaur was always the one to get him active and kind something enjoyable to do. Caught In Pallet Town. (Level 10) Moves: Ingrain, Grass Whistle, Petal Dance, Growl Nature: Calm Characteristic: Takes naps a lot Chiki Chiki was given to Koryu by his grandparents as he was leaving Pallet Town to live with his parents. She's cute, and almost as spastic as Koryu can be. She's always doing something, but when Koryu gets too active, she'll be the one to calm him down so he's not as annoying. Caught in Pallet Town. (Level 10) Moves: Leaf Storm, Vine Whip, Leech Seed, Growl Nature: JollyCharacteristic: Curious Viera A pidgey that's costantly angry and always ready to fight. As a baby, she was abused by a cruel biker gang. Her wings were seriously injured, but Koryu instantly cured the poor pokemon, and they've been together ever since. Even though she's usually the mad one, she calms Koryu down when he's angry. Caught in Route 9, Kanto. (Level 10) Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Pursuit Nature: RashCharacteristic: Hot Blooded Mercury A seel who's energetic and ready to have fun. She enjoys teasing other people, but she doesn't ever mean any harm. Caught in the ocean around Fidona. (level 10) Moves: Headbutt, Growl, Icicle Spear Nature: NaiveCharacteristic: Clown Acquiantances *Rebecca Franz Prospecting for Pokemon *Norman Senna *Jon Poole *Suzanna Elciro *Kuri Talli *John Madigan Troubles of Travel *John Poole *Kuri Talli Category:Characters